Stolen Cradle
by Trickster Rabbit
Summary: "Crooning to the moon swaying/whispers drift through the leafing trees/hear me child/I sing for thee/awaken from sweet dreams for twilight comes/beckoning for you to play" The small ghost child peered below it's makeshift bed, seeing blue eyes. It smiles.
1. Welcome

Submit DP ch1

The moon swayed low. A quiet night – soft whispers drifted through the leafing trees that surrounded the elegant building. Maybe eerie, but it stood mostly solemn. A hospital, an old one dating to the ninths century, made of a now faded red brick that was darkened even more by the inky silhouettes casted by the waning orb. The old, metal gate creaked as the first of the team entered the grounds, scraping the rest of the way across the concrete – it was a side gate, they weren't used much. The hospital was still in operation but the top floor was shut down for repairs – and unofficially for the constant report by the floor's resident patients of ghosts - which was nearly perfect in the eyes of their leader to search for evidence of the supposed ghosts haunting the place. They would have to account for noises and wavelengths made by the patients and equipment but he did not particularly care. His crew was mostly going to use visual equipment and infrared. They walked down the way to the side of the building, once and awhile splashing in a small puddle left from the sprinklers. The newbie, a professor from some prestigious college, he couldn't remember which, was ready to jump out of her garb which was way too formal for this occasion. (Effervescent, isn't she. Nah, not the right word for it.)

Line break line bread – I mean break again . . .

Danny drifted silently; his tail flickered a bit. A couple of ghost children were still fooling around in the upper floor of this creepy hospital. That team of scientists and normal-run-of-the-mill thrill seekers would be here soon. The high-junkies he didn't worry that much about, it was the scientists. The little munchkins had grown on him. He didn't want them harmed. Sometime about a month ago he had tried to send them to the ghost zone but, as they had warned him several time during the whole episode, is that they couldn't leave. They were trapped, somehow, at this hospital. Sam and Tucker were still looking for possible reasons as to why they're bound there. Sam hypothesized that they had died there or something. Tucker chose the more sarcastic approach of they were just stubborn like that ghost dog. The dog kept returning because it was looking for it favorite toy, he mused; perhaps it was something like that. Those know, those kids get all cryptic when any of them asked. He saw Neil's tail flash through a wall. "Here I come," Danny said softly as he shot off, allowing himself to enjoy the chase a little.


	2. Sound in the wall

[Author's note: I'm trying something. About each chapter or a part of one will have a song listed to set the mood. It will be from Youtube.]

"Okay, team, set up the cameras at the designated spots. Watch it Larry! That thing's expensive!" The leader called out.

"Yeah, Boss."

"Your tone, Larry." He emphasized his name.

"So," one of the 'tourists' caught the newbie's attention from her work, "how long did you say you were on this team?"

"Oh, I've extensively studied countless documented accounts and –"

"So how long?"

She gave him a hard look. "This is my first job with Mr. Dwork and his crew."

"Oh." He turned away disappointed to find no stories to devour. (He did earn a loud 'hmph' though.)

(line, breakbreakbreak, and no, I'll probably will not put bread again even though I just did)

_He he, what a snob._ The shadows of a far, quiet corner giggled.

_I know who we can harass_. One sung.

_Yeah_! The smallest one whispered.

_But Zasha-_

_ She would hate to know a jerk like that walks the halls._

_ He's not necessarily a jerk._

_ Yes he is. Probably sexist, too._

_Well . . ._

_Shut up, she's doing that blanking out thing when people think they hear something!_

_But!_ The youngest earned a bonk on the head, he looked up to find Abigail with her finger to her lips.

()

"Miss Simone, is something the matter?" She looked up at her fellow crew member. A well-built man.

"Yeah, is something the matter?" The man from before called out taunting, earning a pack of tarps tossed into his chest, hard.

_Yup, he's meat._

She swirled around to peer down the hall listening, ignoring both comments even though she noted to herself to answer Zak. The shadows seemed quiet.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, right. I . . . let's make sure we set some audio sensors in the end of the east wing."

A questioning look at first but then Zak smiled. "Alright."

()

[Inspiration: Earth 2160 Soundtrack Main Theme (Must Be Strong)]

Slowly, taking her time, Zasha drifted silently down, shifting through the walls. Expertly avoiding being seen, she took a quick peek at her usually haunt making sure all was in order. The youngest patients soon to be asleep, once her job for tonight was done, the elderly snoring. A surprise waiting for the orderly in the form of a rather large bug in his lunch, which she may or may have not added. _He he he he_. She sank lower, frowning, knowing what waited for her down deep into the parts of the subbasement the orderlies can only tell rumors about their existent. She emerged into the larger chamber shivering. His, no its, vindictive anger's pulse pounded against its concrete tomb. Gently with a hiss, wisps of dust would flee from the fissures in the sediment and bricks with each beat of its 'soul.' Her expression blanked, she lost herself in thought. Monsters do exist. Her features drooped, memories flooding back. Though her hand shook, her resolve grew as she reached into her pouch and drew out her chalk. She work busily retracing the others' drawings, she didn't risk them down here anymore to redo them themselves. As the chalk started drift against the reddish bricks it sparked slightly but it and that horrid noise lessened as the squibbles, old and new, began to dimly glow and burned into the quivering wall. The simplest protective seal. _You're not getting out_.


End file.
